Aina Holden
Aina Holden is the branch manager of the Bracer Guild's Rolent branch and handles the administrative duties there. She's a friendly and supportive young woman who's involved in Estelle's and Joshua's initiation as junior bracers and is happy to help ease them into their new profession by explaining various aspects of guild work, such as reporting and job rewards, to them. Shortly after Estelle's and Joshua's succesful initiation, Aina gets paid a visit by Yuni, one of the town's children, who tells her that her friends Luke and Pat headed off to the Esmelas Tower north-west of town, which is a breeding ground for monsters. Wasting no time, Aina runs out and hurries off to the Bright house with the intention of asking Cassius to bring the kids back safely, but she runs into Estelle and Joshua on her way there and the two of them manage to convince her to let them go after the children instead. Realizing that time is of the issue, Aina accepts and decides to leave the request to them, promising that she'll take responsibility for the decision. After the rescue of the children, Aina praises both Estelle and Joshua for their efforts and asks them to deliver a letter that just arrived to their father. While the exact contents of the letter are not revealed, they result in Cassius starting an investigation that keeps him occupied for most of the game. After Cassius has left Rolent, Aina spends the prologue giving various assignments to Estelle and Joshua, explaining various things about the job of bracer as the two report back in. After Estelle and Joshua succesfully solve the burglary in the mayor's house and retrieve the septium crystal that was stolen, Scherazard suggests recommending the Bright siblings for their job and Aina is happy to oblige, giving the two a letter of recommendation from the Rolent branch, the first of the five they need to qualify as a senior bracer. The joyous moment is ruined, however, when Aina gets a phone call telling her that an airliner has disappeared above the Bose region and that Cassius Bright was on its passenger list. Distressed, but nevertheless keeping her composure, Aina relays this news to Estelle, Joshua and Scherazard. The day afterwards, Estelle, Joshua and Schera stop by at the guild to tell Aina that they're heading to Bose to look into the incident. While noting that she's be really short changed in Rolent with the three of them gone as well, she nevertheless wishes them good luck and mentions that if things get too busy, she'll just ask the Grancel branch to send some people over. After the airship hijacking has been solved, Scherazard returns to Rolent with Olivier in tow and it's mentioned later on that he went out for drinks with Aina. Despite her neat and tidy appearance and mannerisms, it's mentioned that Aina is an insatiable sponge when it comes to alcohol consumption and unlike her drinking buddy Scherazard, she doesn't even get drunk. Olivier learns about her drinking habits first hand when he asks her out to go drinking and gets traumatized enough by the experience to enable Schera to use the prospect of a second drinking match with Aina as a threat against him. Relations Aina is a good friend and drinking buddy of Scherazard She's also a temporary drinking buddy of Olivier Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Rolent) Category:NPCs (Prologue FC) Category:Bracer Guild